The present application relates to an air sensitive user input device that is responsive to airflow through the device. For example, the device is responsive to air passing through the device, e.g., a puff of air, or airflow created within the device when the device is moved through the air. The air sensitive input device according to the present application can be used in a wide variety of applications. Examples of the applications contemplated include: toys, computer and video games, consumer appliances and musical instruments.